


Waltz

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: First Age, Frottage, M/M, Mute - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Waltz

Glittering lights, jewel-bright colors, the gasp of different Exalted, tinkling glasses and the trill of hollow laughter, the acidity of wine, the heavy weight of velvet that warded off the few brisk tendrils of wind that could work its way into the glorious room. The party was definitely in full swing, celebrating yet another success at the height of the Era of Dreams. And yet, all of the social gaiety seemed nothing to the sun-hot lips greedily working at the clasp of Pelare's throat, the hardness of his element against his back and the heat of a god of incandescent orange in front of him.  
  
"Allow me to warm you up," the ifrit had gallantly offered at the start of the night when the Dragonblooded had stood alone, a glass of wine his only companion. It had been just as the sun had set over Meru, and while the party was in full swing, the Earth Aspect had stood helplessly silent and mournful. He couldn't answer the elemental with a yes, his voice taken by the Solar Liege of his Gens, so all Pelare could do was nod.  
  
Shihab had not made him regret it. The Terrestrial god's face had lit up like the bonfires of his element, and pulled on the Terrestrial Exalted's wrist. "What are you standing around for, let's dance!" A laugh deep and resonant had boomed out of his gold-painted lips, almost ringing in Pelare's ears as he had laughed and dragged him into the fray of people. Now they were back where the two had started, but now his hands were splayed across the god's bare chest, feet resting on the tops of Shihab's bare feet.  
  
The Dragonblooded had bit his lip as the god led him into the dance. Gens Aulicus was a House of crafters and planners, not as dancers or courtiers, though he couldn't explain that. Yet the ifrit would have nothing of it. After a moment of the Ivory Dragon's frantic gesturing, his eyes narrowed and he lifted his partner for the evening by the waist and planting the soles of his feet on the tops of the god's own. Then he moved one stiff arm around his so very warm waist, pressed him close, and simply moved.  
  
The fire elemental had quickly understood that Pelare was unable to speak, falling into a comfortable silence as he guided them, sometimes setting the Earth Aspect down when the steps seemed familiar enough that he could mimic them. It let him focus on other details beyond the heat of his companion's body, like the smoothness of the skin he was touching, the lightness to his steps even as he stood on Shihab's feet&... The way the god seemed more pleased when they were practically nose to nose while they moved. Finally, in thanks, Pelare had gone onto the points of his toes to give the god a well-deserved kiss.  
  
One thing had lead logically to another, which found them both at the beginning, though in a much more enjoyable position. There was a heat pooled at his groin already, though it was annoying that he couldn't tell if the god was just as interested by his own reaction. The Elemental seemed careful, removing just enough of the clasp to keep it from falling completely away, a hand pulling on a curtain to allow the god to be the only light the Dragonblooded had. It was perfectly alright to Pelare, reaching up to press his lips against him again before Shihab removed his chin away.  
  
As the ifrit began to protest something, the Terrestrial simply cupped his face and traced his mouth with the very tip of his tongue. It was the most he could do without a voice, writing out the glyph for 'hush' behind Shihab's ear as Pelare just decided to enjoy himself for a few minutes more. He thrust his hips and his mouth forward at the same time, fully tasting the incense and wine in the god's mouth as he ground the lower half of his frame against the steel-hard form of the god. The elemental groaned into his mouth and let his hands drop, leaning into the union of lips and pushing his mortal companion into the wall again.  
  
Okay. Scorching hot fingers danced out the word across the Dragonblooded's left side as an arm snaked behind him. Your way. The god started to move achingly slow against the Earth Aspect, deliberately at a slower, lighter friction to encourage a long-lasting burn.  
  
Without a voice to groan with, all Pelare could do was let out a slow sigh as he stilled to focus on writing one word across his stomach. Harder. He would have used more... colorful language that he had learned from several members of Gens Arkis-Zavala, but somehow, even in the heat of the moment, the Earth Aspect decided that writing 'you Demon-humping cocktease' would be rather unhelpful to getting off. That and it would have been far too much effort  
  
The god chuckled, biting down just hard enough to make the Dragonblooded jump. "Write please." Pelare simply curled his lips into a snarl and moved his mouth down to Shihab's throat as he squeezed his arms to pull him close enough to finally half relieve himself with movement, the rush of breath from his lips. At least the elemental finally went along with it, running his fingers up the Exalted's back and cupping his head while glowing eyes observed the Earth Aspect's face as his gasps became harsher.  
  
After what felt like hours, Pelare choked as the god brushed his silent lips with his fingers, a light touch that was enough of a surprise in its tenderness that the man stopped, staring at the god petrified and shuddering. He suddenly felt completely trapped, especially now that he remembered where they were, what had happened just days before, and all of the exhaustion of the day came over him in a wave that made his legs give out on him completely. A curtain was the only barrier from everyone seeing a member of his Gens act like a common whore of Gens Anjei-  
  
Thankfully, Shihab caught him and held him, raising his eyebrows. Pelare's pale fingers nervously tapped out a question, looking away with gritted teeth as he fought down the warmth in his face. Your place? Please?  
  
The god bowed and nodded, his whole form as bright as his grin. "And here I thought it'd be a boring night."


End file.
